Apakah Kau Tahu?
by Heilian
Summary: Apakah ada akhir bahagia selamanya untuk kami berdua? Warning: Shonen-ai, bagi yang alergi amat sangat disarankan untuk tidak membaca.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ dulu kawan-kawan!

Naruto dibikin, tentu saja, oleh Om Kishi.

_Truly Madly Deeply_ adalah lagu Savage Garden, ditulis oleh Darren Hayes & Daniel Jones. Dipublikasikan secara internasional oleh Columbia Records pada tahun 1996.

* * *

Aku terus memandang ke arahnya. Rambut hitam, mata hitam. Kulit bagaikan salju. Bagaimana dia melempar kunai dengan tepat pada sasaran. Anak laki-laki kecil yang pulang dijemput kakaknya.

Hari ini dia sendirian. Sendirian di tepi sungai. Memandang kejauhan dengan mata dingin. Orang bilang dia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Aku ingin mendekat, mengajaknya bicara, tapi... aku tak bisa...

Sejak hari itu binar di matanya menghilang.

Dan aku, aku... Hanyalah anak kecil yang sebatang kara. Semua memandangku dengan mata merendahkan. Salah apakah aku? Apakah aku bukan manusia seperti yang lain? Apa aku ini kutukan? Tak pernah ada yang melihat apa yang kulakukan benar. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah... karena semua ini... orangtuaku membuang anaknya...?

Tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti memandangnya. Walau hal itu makin membuatku kecil tanpa arti. Sang Tuan Muda Sempurna, sementara aku hanyalah anak kecil yang harus membuat onar agar bisa dilihat, agar tidak menjadi daun kering di halaman rumah.

Dia lulus ujian, tentu. Dengan nilai penuh. Dan aku... hanya bisa memandangi anak-anak lain yang dijemput orangtuanya dari ayunan kecil ini, berceloteh gembira karena lulus.

Aku terus memandanginya. _Memandangimu_, Sasuke. Kau pulang melangkahkan kaki sendirian saat senja hari. Aku ingin menghampirimu, menemanimu pulang ke apartemenmu yang sepi itu. Tapi aku tahu, aku amat tidak pantas. Si Bodoh yang tiga kali tak lulus ujian tak pantas bersama Tuan Muda Sempurna yang bisa segalanya.

Tapi malam ini Mizuki-sensei memberitahuku, kalau bisa satu jurus saja dari gulungan terlarang, pasti aku lulus. Aku ingin kau melihatku lulus, Sasuke... Mungkin saja, mungkin saja aku bisa...

Ternyata, ternyata... ada siluman dalam diriku... Aku memang... memang...

Kenapa Iruka-sensei menolongku? Kenapa? Kenapa masih ada yang memandangku sebagai manusia? Aku tak percaya... Apakah ini yang disebut kasih sayang tanpa syarat?

Tapi malam penuh ketegangan ini berakhir bahagia, Sasuke. Aku bisa mengejarmu besok.

Dan hari ini tim genin akan dibagi. Sangat kuberharap bisa bersamamu, meskipun aku selalu menyembunyikannya. Yang kubiarkan semua orang lihat adalah aku menganggapmu rival, dan yang kusukai adalah Sakura-chan.

Aku tak tahu keberuntungan apa yang menaungiku hari ini, kita dijadikan satu tim. Tapi aku juga takut, orang sepertimu satu tim denganku, jadilah kuprotes. Dan aku iri mengapa kau begitu dikagumi, jadilah kupelototi wajahmu lekat-lekat untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku.

Dan terjadilah insiden itu. Mendadak tubuhku terjatuh ke depan dan bibirku menyentuh bibirmu. Beberapa kali aku mengobrol dengan anak-anak laki-laki yang lainnya. Segerombolan anak lelaki yang baru puber bicara tentang ciuman pertama, saling menyombong pernah mencium gadis cantik, meski aku yakin semuanya hanya bohong belaka. Tapi denganmu Sasuke, ini sungguh nyata. Bagaimana lembut bibirmu terasa, bagaimana kehangatannya, aku percaya itu semua akan melekat erat dalam pikiran dan hatiku selamanya. Dan aku cukup beruntung, setelah insiden ini hanya para nona yang menghajarku, bukan dirimu, meski aku telah mencuri ciuman pertamamu, padahal kau pasti berharap mendapatkannya dari seorang gadis cantik yang serasi denganmu.

Dan tahukah kau, Sasuke, saat aku diikat di tonggak latihan tanpa makanan karena tak bisa merebut lonceng dari Kakashi-sensei dan kau mengulurkan bentomu padaku, aku sangat terharu. Saat itulah aku merasa pertama kalinya benar-benar punya teman, dan persahabatan itu, terulur dari tanganmu.

Tapi aku terus memilih untuk memberi makan egoku ini, ego manusia kerdil ini. Selalu merasa kehausan untuk membuktikan diri. Rivalitas yang tadinya hanya akting, sekarang tidak kurang nyata dari Tebing Hokage. Bodohnya aku ini...

Dan kau, Sasuke, setelah semua sikapku, kau rela menukar nyawaku dengan hidupmu sendiri, melindungiku dari hujan jarum es Haku. Dan ketika kutanyakan kenapa kau mau melindungi aku yang bersikap penuh ketidaksukaan padamu ini, kau menjawab "Mana kutahu, badanku bergerak sendiri, Bodoh.". Dan kaubilang lagi, kau tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kausayangi sekali lagi... Tapi mengapa kau rela kehilangan nyawamu sendiri, padahal aku ingin bersamamu? Tidak, Sasuke, jangan, jangan pergi!

Syukurlah, syukurlah kau selamat. Jangan lagi kau menggantung nasib jantungku dengan berada di ujung jurang kematian.

Kenapa harus ada makhluk macam Orochimaru, yang menggodamu dengan kekuatan. Sasuke, tolong jangan terpancing.

Dan dia, kakakmu, kembali ke desa, mengembalikan segala dendammu ke kepala. Dan rasa laparmu akan kekuatan menyeruak keluar. Dan aku, Sasuke? Dengan bodohnya aku memilih egoku lagi.

Dan malam itu kau pergi. Kami berlima bertaruh nyawa mengejarmu. Tapi begitu berhasil menyusulmu... Aku berkata bahwa kau sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Itu bohong Sasuke... perasaanku padamu bukan rasa persaudaraan...

Dan aku benar-benar super bodoh, seperti yang selalu kau ledek. Aku memilih jalan kekerasan untuk menghentikanmu. Walau jauh di lubuk hati, kita berdua saling mengerti, saling memahami.

Dan kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku... Betapa lemahnya aku, tak mampu mencegahnya...

Terbalut perban di rumah sakit, aku terus merenung. Apakah jika aku mengungkapkan aku mencintaimu, kau akan tinggal? Apakah jika aku memohon, kau tak akan pergi? Tidak, kau hanya akan jijik padaku dan makin mantap untuk pergi...

Menurut Ero-sennin, suatu kebodohan apabila aku masih bertekad untuk mengejarmu. Tapi biarlah, aku sudah kenyang disebut bodoh, dan disebut keras kepala pun aku tetap akan mengejarmu, Sasuke. Mana bisa aku tinggal diam melihatmu digerogoti dendam. Orochimaru hanya mengincar tubuh baru, kau tahu kan?

Kita bertemu lagi Sasuke. Dan menurutmu, harusnya aku berlatih agar bisa jadi hokage daripada mengejarmu seperti ini. Tapi aku tak ingin kau jatuh...

Sakura bertanya padaku, "Apa kamu menyayangi Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Sangat." Jawabanku hanya perlu satu kata.

Kami berdelapan mencarimu lagi. Pasti bisa, pasti bisa. Kali ini aku akan menjemputmu pulang. Kita akan bersama lagi.

Kabar yang kami dapat adalah Itachi tewas dan kau kritis. Tapi yang kami temukan hanyalah puing...

Dan aku sangat bingung, mengapa waktu itu Itachi berkata mungkin saja kau akan menghancurkan Konoha. Aku tak mau memilih salah satu antara kau atau kampung halamanku, aku akan berusaha memperoleh keduanya. Dan di mana kau? Kenapa perasaanku tak enak? Apa sekarang kau bahagia?

Saat Hinata berada di antara aku dan Pein, yang terbayang adalah dirimu. "Aku di sini karena aku menginginkannya." Di mataku itu adalah kau saat melindungiku dari serangan Haku. Itu kau, kau... Ya, aku berdelusi, dan kubiarkan diriku tenggelam di dalamnya, membuatku lepas kendali.

Lingkaran dendam yang dikatakan Pein, bagaimana memutusnya? Bagaimana caranya, agar tak ada lagi orang yang harus menanggung beban sepertimu? Bisakah aku menjawabnya?

Ternyata Itachi benar. Karena dendammu kau berusaha menghancurkan desa kita yang sudah hancur lebur. Akhirnya aku tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Itachi. Fakta yang membuat hatiku perih, balas dendammu menggerogotimu, tidak menyisakan apa-apa selain kehampaan dan penyesalan. Melihatmu seperti itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Tapi sudah kukatakan, aku tak mau memilih salah satu antara Konoha atau kau. Aku percaya, di dalam hatimu, masih ada Sasuke yang dulu memberikan separuh bentonya padaku.

Kita pun bertarung, babak belur, berlumuran darah. Mungkin memang harus begini. Tak ada bedanya dengan saat di Lembah Akhir. Tapi tidak juga, setidaknya kali ini kita bisa mendapat ujung cerita yang bahagia. Akhirnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sasuke."

Dan kau pulang. Pulang. Kembali.

Dengan kekeraskepalaanku aku jungkir balik berjuang agar kau tidak dihukum, agar kau diampuni. Harusnya bisa, kau membunuh Orochimaru, kau punya segepok informasi tentang Akatsuki. Berhasil, berhasil, syukurlah... Kita bisa bersama-sama lagi sekarang.

Kita selalu bersama tiap misi. Bersama tiap hari. Meskipun begitu hal itu tidak membuat semuanya jadi lebih mudah. Aku terpaksa mati-matian menekan perasaanku. Mencintai sahabat sendiri sama sekali tidak mudah, kau tahu kan Sasuke? Aku bisa kehilangan kau lagi, ada di sebelahku tapi tak terjangkau tangan ini.

Kau akan menganggapku berlebihan, Sasuke, berpikir ini hanyalah kata-kata tanpa makna, tapi aku akan jadi seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu, menjadi apapun yang kau butuhkan, menjadi harapanmu. Tahu tidak, aku mencintaimu dalam setiap tarikan nafasku. Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa ini kian lama kian tumbuh besar. Kau adalah salah satu alasanku hidup. 1)

Aku memendam rasa ini begitu lama. Berat sekali melawan ketakutanku. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Waktu yang sama lamanya dengan yang dibutuhkan untuk mendaki tangga menjadi hokage. Saat ini aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku tak punya harapan apapun, kecuali tetap bisa menjadi sahabatmu. Hanya itulah harapanku, yang sekarang sedang kupertaruhkan.

Setidaknya aku yang sekarang sudah cukup layak mencintai seseorang.

"Aku mencintaimu jauh dari lubuk hati Sasuke, sejak dulu, sekarang, dan akan selalu begitu."

* * *

1) Bagian inilah yang saya comot dari lirik _Truly Madly Deeply_. Dasar, pakai main comot lagu orang, hehe *digetok*. Ceritanya saya bingung pake kata-kata apa yang tepat buat mendeskripsikan perasaan Naruto ke Sasuke, pikir punya pikir, _Truly Madly Deeply_ yang pas.

Astaga, selera musik saya jadul ya. Itu lagu jaman saya SD, hehehe. Tapi lagunya emang bagus kok. Yang manusia angkatan lama macem saya ini, hayo, masih inget nggak lagu itu? Penasaran ma lirik aslinya? Tanya mbah Google, wkwkwk. Mau liat klipnya cari aja di YouTube ^ ^.

Fanfic Kakashi belum selesai, malah nulis ini. Yah, gak papa lah, buat selingan, siapa tahu ide fanficku yang itu malah nongol lagi dengan kesegaran. Lagipula, pairing favorit saya tuh NaruSasu.

Ya wis, tulisan bukan cerita ini cukup segini saja. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini aku mulai masuk akademi. Tousan mau juga datang di upacara penerimaan murid baru berkat Niisan. Semua hanya melihatku sebagai adik Itachi Uchiha...

Di sana ada anak kecil seumuran denganku. Rambutnya pirang, tampak begitu riang. Tapi mengapa semua menjauhinya? "Jangan dekat-dekat anak itu." seseorang bilang padaku.

Dia bodoh, aneh. Selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol. Dia selalu gembira, selalu tertawa, riang. Seperti sinar matahari awal musim semi, melelehkan salju.

Kenapa, kenapa Niisan melakukan ini? Mengapa dia begitu tega? Siapa dia yang selama ini kukenal?

Aku sendirian, sendirian...

Aku selalu ada di luar lingkaran. Melihatnya bertingkah konyol dari tepian. Aku ini berada di bawah bayang-bayang, melihat ke tempat terang. Aku mungkin yang paling pintar di kelas, tapi aku iri melihatnya. Hidup tanpa beban, melompat-lompat, menuangkan seluruh dirinya di sana. Betapa iri aku pada orang yang tidak perlu hidup dengan dendam dan kemarahan.

Hari ini ujian kelulusan. Dia gagal lagi, ketiga kalinya. Tapi, hei, gagal berulang kali dan bangun lagi itu hal yang mengagumkan. Mengapa dia bisa sekuat itu?

Anak-anak lain pulang dijemput orangtuanya. Aku pulang sendirian seperti biasa. Naruto, kecewa, duduk di ayunan di depan sekolah.

Naruto, maukah kau menemaniku pulang hari ini saja? Aku butuh seseorang untuk berbagi momen menggembirakan kecil ini. Tapi ketika aku hendak membalikkan badan memanggilmu, kubatalkan. Kau pasti tersinggung, mengiraku menghina ketidaklulusanmu. Aku berjalan sendiri, hanya bisa berharap kau beriringan denganku.

Hari ini pembagian tim. Mengapa kau ada di sebelahku? Bagaimana caranya kau lulus? Tapi untunglah, untunglah, kau ada di sini. Kalau aku cukup beruntung kita bisa dijadikan satu tim.

Dan insiden itu... Kau memandangiku lekat-lekat. Mengapa kau begitu dekat? Bertahun-tahun tak ada sentuhan manusia menghampiriku, tapi hari ini... Bibirmu begitu hangat, kebekuan ini nyaris saja mencair, tapi... tapi... aku tak mau ada orang yang tahu tentang hal ini... Di kamarku aku hanya bisa mengguratkan momen itu dalam-dalam di pikiranku, bagaimana itu tadi terasa. Aku tahu, itu tak akan terjadi lagi selamanya, kau nyaris saja muntah setelah kejadian tadi, tapi bolehkah aku mengenangnya?

Kau memang keras kepala, dengan segala kenaifanmu kau coba merebut lonceng dari Kakashi-sensei, berakhir dengan diikat di tonggak. Kau satu-satunya yang tidak mendapat bento. Aku hanya makan separuh pun tak apa, mana bisa aku membiarkanmu kan? Kalau kita tidak ketahuan kita bisa merebut loncengnya... Dan ketika kita bertiga lulus karena hal sederhana ini...

Haku terus menyerangmu... terus... Tidak, tidak! Kau bisa tewas! Tidak boleh terjadi lagi, orang yang kusayangi pergi tanpa bisa kucegah. Tak apa, menukar nyawa dengan hidup orang yang kaucintai tak terlalu buruk juga. Kupikir ini saatnya aku berpisah dengan kehidupan, tapi ternyata masih ada kesempatan untukku. Tahukah kau, saat kau menangis lega saat tahu aku selamat, aku merasa begitu berharga. Matahari sudi menangis untukku.

Gigitan dingin mengerikan Orochimaru di tengkukku, katanya dia akan memberiku kekuatan. Tapi... tapi... ini menakutkan... Naruto... Naruto... hentikan aku!

Mengapa yang menghentikanku Sakura, bukan kau?

Itachi, dia, dia kembali! Mengincarmu... Kupastikan hidupnya akan berakhir di tanganku hari ini!

Tapi aku begitu lemah, baginya aku hanya seekor semut kecil. Mengapa begini, mengapa begini? Aku tak mau menerimanya! Tak mau! Aku tak mau jadi orang yang selalu harus diselamatkan! Sementara kau... kau... melesat dengan cepat ke ketinggian.

Kakashi bilang jangan mengejar dendamku, karena itu hanya meninggalkan kekosongan. Mudah saja dia bicara! Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan Itachi?

Dibanding pion-pion Orochimaru pun aku tak ada apa-apanya. Kekuatan... Ya... di sana! Hidup damai seperti ini hanya membuatku lemah. Selamat tinggal kedamaian. Selamat tinggal juga kegembiraan. Selamat tinggal juga matahari dan langit biru...

Benar, kau pasti mengejarku. Tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan orang yang paling berharga bagimu? Aku sudah bertekad, kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh, tapi hati ini mulai goyah. Aku harus memutuskan ikatan itu... selamanya...

Kau tak mengerti, kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan segalanya, bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan sendirian. Bagimu ikatan ini tak boleh putus, karena inilah ikatan yang akhirnya kaudapatkan... Kau tak mengerti, hidupku bukan di masa depan, tapi di masa lalu...

Padahal aku bisa memperoleh kekuatan, tapi tak sanggup kuakhiri hidupmu dengan tangan ini... Kau terlalu... terlalu... Hhhh... aku tak mau mengikuti jejak Itachi.

Entah pertarungan ini akan berakhir bagaimana. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi sebagian hatiku berharap aku dipukul pingsan dan diseret pulang...

Maaf Naruto, aku harus pergi... Lupakan saja aku pernah ada... Selamat tinggal. Kau pasti baik-baik saja tanpa aku.

Aku harus memulai kehidupan yang keras di Oto. Menyerap apa saja yang diajarkan Si Ular Tua itu padaku. Harus berhati-hati, aku tak mau kakek itu mengambil alih tubuhku, dengan segala akal kubuat dia menunggu dan menunggu. Tak sekali dua kali kulihat sorot mata yang memancarkan nafsu tak wajar terarah padaku. Rencana balas dendamku tak boleh gagal.

Dan tahukah kau bagaimana sakit rasanya berada di keremangan, padahal sebelumnya kau berada di tempat terang? Rasanya aku ingin lari saja, kembali di tempat yang dilimpahi cahaya, tapi aku tahu, tempatku bukan di sana, melainkan ada di bawah bayang-bayang. Aku hanya bisa memandang ke arah cahaya, merindukannya, menginginkannya seperti kecanduan.

Dan kita bertemu lagi. Dasar kau keras kepala, tetap saja ingin menyeretku pulang. Kutahan agar wajah ini tetap datar dingin, padahal, tahukah kau, bermacam perasaan berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Aku harus berakting, berpura-pura, padahal, bisa melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lama... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi aku hanya bisa terdiam, memandangmu...

Selamat tinggal, kakakku. Tapi bagiku kau sudah mati sejak dulu, yang tewas di hadapanku adalah musuhku...

Madara melemparkan semua kenyataan itu ke wajahku, kisah kakakku, kisah Itachi-niisan. Ternyata... ternyata... Selamanya baginya aku adalah adik kecil kesayangannya... Bagaimana dia harus menanggung semua beban itu sendirian... bagaimana Niisan harus membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengannya... Tapi denganku dia tak sanggup. Dan Konoha, Konoha! Harus membebankan semua itu padanya, membuatnya jadi penjahat! Tak akan kuampuni! Tak akan!

Desa ini sudah cukup hancur. Tapi di tanganku akan jadi debu. Tak akan ada yang cukup kuat untuk melawanku, pasti. Tapi di sana, Naruto berdiri. Dia sungguh berbeda, sorot matanya... Rasanya aku tak mengenalinya. Dia mencoba menghentikanku, sudah kuduga.

"Kau tak pernah mengerti rasanya ditinggalkan sendirian!"

"Justru kau yang tak mengerti! Aku selalu sendirian, Sasuke! Dan setelah kau masuk dalam hidupku, kau pergi! Kau pikir aku tidak merasa kehilangan?"

Semuanya... semuanya... Ternyata aku... aku... hanya cangkang kosong yang digerogoti dendam...

"Naruto, hanya kau, hanya kau... satu-satunya..."

Kau memaafkanku, tanpa syarat. Kau menerimaku kembali...

Kau mengagumkan. Selalu. Hanya saja sekarang yang melihatnya bukan hanya aku, seluruh desa. Kau pahlawan. Dan aku... Sangkaan para tetua yang menganggap klanku akan menbawa bencana, akulah yang mewujudkannya...

Apakah bersamamu lagi hanyalah mimpi yang terlalu indah untukku? Apa aku pantas mencintai seseorang, padahal akulah yang menyebabkan satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa menjemput kematian?

Kau sekarang tinggal sedikit lagi mewujudkan impianmu sejak lama. Mungkin yang orang katakan benar, tak pantas calon hokage terlalu akrab dengan pengkhianat sepertiku. Desas-desus beredar bahwa kita terlibat hubungan terlarang. Oh, aku berharap itu benar adanya... Sungguh aku egois.

Bunga krisan putih di tanganku ini, kupetiki kelopaknya satu-satu. Putus asa mencoba menebak bagaimana perasaanmu padaku.

Kau mencintaiku... Tidak... Kau mencintaiku... Tidak... Kau mencintaiku... Tidak...

Tak mungkin kan kau mencintai seorang pria?

Hidupmu sudah cukup lelah dihantui prasangka yang telah menimpamu sejak kecil, tak perlu ditambah lagi dengan stigma. Lebih baik kau tak mencintaiku, aku tertawa pahit. Harapan ini lebih baik kupendam saja. Aku tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku.

Yang terberat dalam mencintai seseorang bukan saat mencintai orang yang jauh, tapi saat kita mencintai orang yang begitu dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu jauh dari lubuk hati Sasuke, sejak dulu, sekarang, dan akan selalu begitu."

Kau... kau... ternyata...

* * *

Yahaaaaaaa! Bab duanya selesai juga! Sebenernya aku lagi ujian :p, tapi waktu ngiseng idenya keluar, kurang dikit, ya dibikin sekalian aja.

Beginilah usaha saya mengintip, menafsirkan dan menggambarkan apa yang tersimpan di kepala Sasuke tentang Naruto. Dan usaha ini sangat terbantu dengan lagu-lagu t.A.T.u, terutama _Loves Me Not_ (lagu-lagu mereka emang top buat nulis yaoi angst ;p).

Buat teman-teman semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meramaikan kolom review cerita ini, terima kasih banyak. Seperti yang ditulis dalam _Chicken Soup for the Writer's Soul_, menulis seperti mengirimkan pesan bersandi ke ruang angkasa. Bisa berkomunikasi dengan para pembaca adalah suatu hal yang sangat berarti.

Suka cerita ini? Tertarik berkomentar? Punya saran? Seperti biasa silakan klik tombol review di bawah halaman ini. Sankyu! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hari itu hari yang cerah di Konohagakure seperti biasanya. Ada yang istimewa, siang itu Naruto akan dilantik sebagai Hokage. Sakura dan Naruto berdua gelisah dalam kantor Hokage. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian mereka, Sasuke belum juga muncul menampakkan batang hidungnya, padahal tiga puluh menit lagi pelantikan akan dimulai.

"Kususul saja dia, Naruto"

"Ah, ya. Jangan-jangan dia malah belum bangun. Tidur telat kebanyakan minum kopi semalam kali."

"Bingung milih baju malahan jangan-jangan"

Naruto dan Sakura mencoba bercanda, menutupi kegalauan dan kerisauan yang tak dapat terjelaskan dalam hati mereka.

Sakura lalu berjalan dengan gelisah ke arah apartemen tempat Sasuke tinggal sendirian.

Ah, kenapa ini, pikirnya. Mengapa aku begitu gelisah karena Sasuke belum muncul juga. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Ah, tidak, tidak. Kurasa karena hari ini pelantikan Naruto makanya aku jadi senewen karena kami bertiga belum lengkap. Mungkin telat gara-gara dia mencari sesuatu atau apalah. Kuomeli dia nanti. Lalu kami datang di pelantikan, gembira karena Naruto sudah berhasil mencapai impiannya dan pulangnya akan kuseret membantu menyelidiki hilangnya obat penenang di rumah sakit sebagai hukuman karena telat...

Sakura tiba juga. Di depan apartemennya dia masih melihat semua sandal Sasuke tertata amat rapi, hampir tak wajar rasanya. Diketuknya pintu. Dipanggilnya temannya itu.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa pintu apartemen itu tidak terkunci.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memanggil lagi, masih tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Kamar apartemennya sama rapi dan sama tak wajarnya dengan bagian luarnya. Degup jantung Sakura makin keras.

Ada sesuatu! Pasti ada sesuatu!

Sosok Sasuke terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sakura mengguncang bahunya.

"Sasuke, bangun..."

Ada yang salah.

Dada Sasuke tidak naik turun. Tidak ada hembusan napas yang hangat.

Dia...

Dipegangnya pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Tak ada denyut.

Kemasan-kemasan kosong obat penenang tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Dia baru menyadari sekarang ke mana perginya obat-obat itu.

Sakura berlari keluar, menuruni tangga cepat-cepat. Berlari di jalanan. Tak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan melihatnya seperti itu. Sambil berlari Sakura merasakan matanya jadi basah. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bertemu dengan Naruto secepatnya.

Langit masih juga cerah.

Tangan Sakura gemetar saat hendak memegang handel pintu ruangan tempat Naruto berada. Terpaksa dikuat-kuatkan dirinya dan diputarnya handel dan didorongnya pintu membuka.

"Naruto... ada Kakashi-sensei juga... Tolong ikut aku..." suaranya bergetar.

Melihat Sakura seperti itu, Naruto dan Kakashi hanya mengikuti Sakura tanpa bicara. Sunyi, dengan penuh tanya gelisah dalam hati Naruto.

Mereka sampai di ambang pintu apartemen Sasuke. Sakura paling depan, Naruto di belakangnya, disusul Kakashi.

"Naruto..., Sasuke..." kata-kata Sakura terhenti, ditekapkannya tangan ke mulut dan tangisnya pecah. Naruto langsung berlari ke dalam. Kakashi dengan langkah berat masuk, matanya penuh kesedihan memandang Naruto mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa Sasuke dengan air mata terus mengalir tanpa suara.

Kakashi melihat sebuah amplop di meja samping tempat tidur. Untuk Naruto, begitu tertulis di atasnya.

Kakashi berbicara dengan hati-hati, "Naruto.., ini untukmu..."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kakashi, Sasuke masih di pelukannya. Diambilnya amplop itu, dibuka dan ditariklah surat di dalamnya. Naruto menarik napas membaca surat untuknya.

_Naruto, maaf aku tak bisa datang dalam pelantikanmu sebagai Hokage, walaupun aku sudah berjanji. Lebih baik begini, aku hanya akan mencorengkan arang di wajahmu kalau aku datang._

_Maaf aku mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Hidupmu akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku tidak ada. Aku hanya akan mencelakakan orang yang menyayangiku. Aku ini cuma benalu, parasit, menukar hidup kakakku dengan hidupku sendiri. Aku tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi padamu. _

_Aku selamanya akan jadi awan gelap saja, menutupi sinarmu yang harusnya menerangi banyak orang. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagimu, merintangi kakimu. Mungkin harusnya kita tak pernah bahkan berteman, bahkan bertemu. Keberadaanku hanya akan membawa penderitaan._

_Aku yakin setelah aku pergi, kau akan berhasil melalui semuanya, melanjutkan hidupmu dan bahagia._

_Selamat tinggal, Naruto._

_Mencintaimu selamanya_

_Sasuke_

_PS: Tomat ceri hadiah darimu kukembalikan. Tidak bisa tumbuh subur kalau kurawat._

Tangan Naruto terkulai lemas, surat wasiat Sasuke meluncur lepas dari jemarinya. Didekapnya lagi tubuh Sasuke erat-erat. Air matanya sampai membasahi bahu Sasuke. Dipanggil-panggilnya nama kekasihnya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... kau bercanda kan... Bukalah matamu... Kumohon..." katanya putus asa.

Kakashi dan Sakura merasa hati mereka amat perih teriris melihat pemandangan itu. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tercekat kesunyian yang memilukan hati.

Kakashi akhirnya memberanikan diri bicara, "Naruto... apa perlu kita tunda pelantikanmu?"

Naruto menyeka air matanya, "Hanya untuk mempersiapkan persemayaman Sasuke saja."

!#$%^&*()

Naruto mencuci mukanya dan mengompres matanya dengan air dingin, menghilangkan sembab di kedua matanya. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum, seolah tidak ada tragedi yang baru saja mendatangi hidupnya. Bagi Sakura apa yang dilihatnya itu tak kalah menyakitkannya dengan kepergian Sasuke. Entah sudah keberapakalinya Naruto menutupi luka hatinya dengan senyum. Selalu berusaha menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan, sandaran bagi banyak orang, menghibur orang yang bersedih, sementara disimpannya sendiri dukanya. Menampakkan wajah tenang pada dunia, sementara hatinya sendiri remuk redam.

"Naruto..."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Sakura. Ayo, pelantikannya sebentar lagi mulai."

Di luar, matahari bersinar terik dan terang tak terganggu.

!#$%^&*()

Tak banyak orang yang melayat. Hanya Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten dan Sai. Naruto pun tak banyak bicara. Hanya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat berterima kasih mereka semua mau datang malam itu. Lebih banyak Naruto hanya diam di depan jenazah Sasuke. Dan malam itu Naruto berkeras menunggui jenazah Sasuke, menolak tawaran Kakashi yang mengatakan bahwa biar dia saja yang di sana, bahwa Naruto seharusnya pulang dan istirahat agar tidak jatuh sakit.

Pemakamannya juga sama sepinya. Hanya yang kemarin malam melayatlah yang datang.

"Naruto, ayo pulang, pemakamannya sudah selesai."

"Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei pulang duluan saja, aku masih mau di sini."

Naruto terus berdiri terpaku di depan makam Sasuke selama dua jam. Kakinya tak mau beranjak dari sana. Langit pun akhirnya menumpahkan air hujan begitu deras ke bumi. Naruto tidak peduli.

Sakura datang dengan membawa payung. Diulurkannya payung yang masih terlipat di tangan kanannya pada Naruto. "Pulang yuk." begitu katanya.

Naruto menerima payung dan membukanya, berjalan pulang di samping Sakura tanpa bicara. Saat mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Naruto, Sakura bicara dengan hati-hati dan ragu-ragu, "Kalau... kalau kamu perlu sesuatu... aku... aku... siap membantu."

Naruto tersenyum lemah, "Makasih, Sakura. Aku nggak 'pa-'pa kok."

"Ah... gi... gitu ya..."

"Ini payungnya kukembaliin."

"Oh, makasih... Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati Sakura."

Naruto gemetaran membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri. Dia masuk. Korden-kordennya tak ada yang terbuka, dibiarkannya saja. Dienyakannya tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, bersandar pada dinding, menyelonjorkan kaki. Dalam keremangan kamarnya, dia terpekur berpikir.

Apakah dia sendiri yang mendorong Sasuke mengambil tindakan sedrastis itu. Apakah ungkapan cintanya justru akan menambah pandangan sinis dan menghina terhadap Sasuke. Tidakkah dia terlalu lemah untuk menjadi tempat bersandar Sasuke?

Sakura berjalan pulang sendirian di bawah gerimis, perlahan-lahan sambil berpikir. Entah sejak kapan ia memahami bahwa ada cinta di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidak ada kesadaran yang menghentak pikiran, hanya ada pengertian perlahan-lahan yang begitu wajar dan tak terasa.

!#$%^&*()

Hari dan bulan berlalu. Selama itu pula Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage. Tak pernah Naruto membiarkan dirinya termenung, karena jika begitu dia kembali akan terbenjiri duka kehilangan Sasuke. Dan Sakura tak berani bertanya. Dan Sakura melihat pula, altar arwah di rumah Naruto sekarang bertambah satu foto di dalamnya.

Sasuke.

Tahun-tahun pun berlalu. Semua teman-temannya akhirnya mapan dan menikah, termasuk Sakura sendiri. Tapi Naruto...

Senja itu Sakura sedang berjalan dengan putrinya, yang rambutnya sama pink dengan miliknya, melewati pemakaman.

"Ah, Okaachan! Itu Naruto-jichan!"

"Biarkan Naruto-jichan sendiri di sana, Sayang."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia sedang mengenang orang yang penting untuknya. Orang yang mengisi ruang hatinya, yang tak tergantikan." Sakura paham betul Naruto berdiri di depan makam siapa.

Putrinya hanya menatap Sakura tak mengerti. Dan Sakura berhenti, memandang sahabatnya di bawah sinar matahari senja.

* * *

AN: Selesai! Begitu balik Jogja habis PKL teru bikin ini deh. Ya gini akhirnya. Bikinnya lagi-lagi sambil dengerin lagu-lagu t.A.T.u ^ ^

Seperti biasa, kalau berminat ngreview silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah.


End file.
